kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/Command Board/LegendAqua/Skull Board
Time get some commands....you scurvy Stormies...hoist the mainline and make sail to the Command Board!! http://i1072.photobucket.com/albums/w362/DarkestShadow01/skullboard.png Characters *Peter Pan *Captain Hook Special Panels *Tinker Bell - Pixie Dust - Exactly like the Keyblade Glider effect, allows you to move anywhere on the board *Where? **One space to the right of the Prize Cube starter (bottom) **One space up from the GP UP Panel **Top adjacent to the top GP UP Panel Paths Up Will take you to the Prize Cube in which you can take two routes.. *Left - Will take you to the green checkpoint then to the damage panels of the Prize Cube area, use Double or Triple Dice to avoid the damage panels, from there go to the little square area for the blue checkpoint, from there you can take two routes, one which takes you back to the Start panel, the other taking you to the red checkpoint, from there you can return to the Start panel *Right -Takes you to the red checkpoint, from there you can go back to the Start panel from the up route or go down to the little square area in which you can get to the blue checkpoint. From there you can go through the green checkpoint in which you can go down back to the Start panel. Down This route will instantly allow you to go around the perimeter of the board securing the 3 perimeter checkpoints (as well as going through the Prize cube areas), be careful in returning back from the top as the damage panels(depending on which side your on) that you may lose GP before getting to the Start panel, if its from the bottom, then it's ok. *Right - Takes you to the red checkpoint, use double or triple dice to get to the prize Cube starter, from there go to the green checkpoint and once again use the double or triple dice to pass through the damage panels, then go to the little square area to get to the blue checkpoint, from there you can go in the way you came. *Down - Get to the blue checkpoint first then go through the Prize Cube area, from there get the green checkpoint, then use Double or Triple dice to avoid the damage panels. From there go to the red checkpoint then come in the way you came. From there you can get the last checkpoint then get a short backtrack to the Start panel. Left Allows you to take the yellow checkpoint, from there you can take either the Up or Down Main routes.... Tip *Always use Stun or Double/Triple Dices to speed up your GP and to slow down your opponents. *Always use Double/Triple Dices if near the opposite side of the Prize Cube starter *If you activate the Special Panel, go either to the next checkpoint or if you got all 4 checkpoints get to the Start panel to finish the game off. ---- Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku Kodoku wo fuujikomete Tozashikakeru manazashi Habataku mono wo mukaeru sora Shihaisareru no wo osoreyashinai Akogareru mabayusa wa Subete wo kaeru tame ni Dare mo yurusazu ni Doko he yukeru darou? Hikari no moto Yami wa umare Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru Kokoro wo tsukisasu Fureta yoru wo Koorasete mo Yume to iu Yokubou no kage wo Yobitsudukeru Kimi no tsumi to itami wo Shinjite iku Zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe Nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni Main Hub | <- Spaceship Board | One more Board???? -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough